Late Night Double Feature: Copper Pipes and Porn Movie Plots
by Mutant-Enemy-730
Summary: One-shot/PWP. The TGTGT and eye-sex finally hits its boiling point. Rating for language more than anything else.


A/N: First time writing for Rizzles. This is kind of a one-shot, PWP, where all of the TGTGT and eye-sex is finally noticed by these two and not just the viewers. Disclaimer: everything belongs to Janet Tamaro, TNT, Tess Gerritsen, and anyone else who owns it.

* * *

This had not been her plan at all when she had knocked on Maura's door an hour and a half ago.

Her so-called "plan" included lots of alcohol to relax her – and possibly intoxicate Maura if things went south – in order to finally be upfront with her best friend.

Upfront about all of these "feelings" which had been buzzing around inside of her. The kind that she tried really hard to feel for Dean, fleetingly thought she might have felt for Joey, and – in hindsight – forced herself to believe she had felt for Casey.

Ergo her plan.

Jane had just given herself a mental pep talk and knocked crisply on the door, only to have it swing open before her hand could land a third knock, and Maura, the front of her clothes soaked to her skin, her hair damp, and her face flushed, had given her a grateful smile before derailing Jane's plan with one of the most stereotypical openings to a porn movie, _a la_ Maura-speak.

It's really not Jane's fault her brain went there. _Things_ had been quiet lately; a woman's bound to fantasize.

"I have a leak. The copper piping must not have been soldered properly when I had the plumbing redone before moving in," Maura's eyes were wide, pleading with Jane, who had yet to even step onto the premises, and could theoretically abandon Maura and force her to call an expensive plumber.

Well. This was not part of her plan.

Apparently her plan could go fuck itself. While watching porn that included Maura in a wet t-shirt.

Wait. What? Jane shook her head, feeling her cheeks flush slightly, and self-consciously rubbed the back of her neck.

"Maur, tell me you didn't wait for me to get here to fix this. Tell me it _just _happened seconds ago, and I knocked before you could call anyone." Jane felt the beginnings of a headache already approaching, and it only grew more ominous when Maura swallowed nervously.

Sighing loudly in frustration, Jane gestured for Maura to let her in, and slipped her shoes off inside the door. Beginning to unbutton her shirt, she saw Maura's eyes widen slightly in alarm.

"If I'm gonna help you, I'm getting as few clothes soaked as possible," Jane explained gruffly, trying to ignore the appraising look Maura was currently giving her as the shirt slid down her arms, revealing the black muscle shirt she had on underneath.

She had dressed for their movie night, and was currently in broken-in, softened jeans, her muscle shirt, and was going braless in order to retain the highest level of comfortable laziness. She hadn't exactly planned on the faded flannel button down to come off; otherwise a bra would have been part of the ensemble. As it was, Jane flicked a quick look at Maura; the doctor didn't seem to mind.

Pulling her wallet, phone, badge, and keys out of her pockets, Jane deposited them on the kitchen counter. Detaching her holster from her belt and laying her pistol next to her keys, she turned and waited for Maura to direct her as she ran her hands through her hair to gather it into a ponytail.

"So, where's the leak?" Jane asked, snapping the tie one last time to ensure it was going to hold.

"It's, uh, it's downstairs, under the sink near the washing machine." Jane blinked. She'd been down there maybe five times in three years. She thought Maura had never used the damn thing. She always figured even her panties would be too goddamn _delicate_ for a washing machine.

Jane nodded, silent, and again gestured for Maura to lead the way. Maura moved into action suddenly, and Jane finally took in the dark gray yoga pants and tight, navy tank top her best friend was wearing. What would qualify for Jane as "work-out" clothes, meant "lounge-wear" for Maura, all because of a – Jane felt her mouth open slightly as her eyes narrowed, focusing on the teasing slice of skin showing through at mid-thigh.

_Beacon Hill my ass. She's wearing pants with a tear in them!_ And here she thought Maura would never be caught dead in torn or damaged clothing – for _any_ reason.

Feet landing on the cool tile of the basement floor, Jane focused back on the problem at hand, her eyes widening as she saw the large puddle already sliding further and further away from the sink at fault.

"You didn't turn the water _off_?" Jane nearly yelled, "Maura, dammit, we need this off!"

She _was_ a genius, right? She could quote Encyclopedia Britannica and shit like that for Chrissakes! Jane grumbled, slipping her socks off and tossing them behind her onto the stairs before rolling her pants up to mid-shin.

"Go get the main water line turned off, I'll get the tools."

"I'm sorry, Jane, it happened not five minutes before you arrived. I was upstairs about to dial for a plumber when I heard your car pull up." Maura explained before running past her and back up the stairs.

Jane was too frustrated to even watch her ass as she went. Pity too. Maura always looked stunning in yoga pants. Anything really. Or nothing.

Swallowing thickly, Jane cracked her knuckles and moved deeper into the basement, toward the back room she knew Maura had stocked full of shiny, new tools. Most she'd never use, but the doctor had many skills, and liked to be able to practice them whenever possible. Flicking on a light switch, Jane grabbed a couple of different wrenches, and a stack of towels before heading back to the sink.

Pulling open the doors beneath the sink, Jane flinched as water hit her, and ground her teeth at how cold it was. Almost immediately the water pressure decreased, ending in a pathetic dribble out of a crack in a pipe directly underneath the sink. _Oh, so it was gonna be like that?_ Jane sighed, knowing this would be a very cold and wet experience, and began loosening the coupling around where the main crack appeared to be. Feeling a twinge between her shoulder blades, Jane eyed the puddle below her before dropping three folded towels down and lying face up on them, wriggling under the sink to get a better angle on the pipes.

She was too focused on the fact that the seemingly new coupling was stripping before her very eyes as she worked as delicately as she could with the adjustable wrench to hear Maura's footfalls as she descended the stairs. She did however; hear her soft _"oh"_ as she reached the bottom of the stairs. Halting her motions on the coupling, Jane lowered the wrench and wriggled out enough to see Maura.

She was currently worrying her bottom lip between her teeth, her eyes slowly traversing Jane's torso, and it was then that Jane remembered she was covered in cold water without a bra on. Maybe the plan didn't need alcohol if Maura kept looking at her like that.

"Anything I can do to help?" Maura asked, her voice taking on a breathy, slightly distracted quality.

Jane bit her cheek to halt the barrage of NC-17 replies from making a complete fool of herself, and instead asked, "Do you have a nipple wrench?"

A beat passed, and Jane closed her eyes, trying to will her brain to stay focused. Maura's quirked eyebrow and playful look did nothing to help matters.

"I'm not sure I have heard of that," Maura replied slowly, and Jane was struck with the idea that the good doctor was also trying to control her immediate response.

Jane nodded slowly, "Well, it's also known as an internal pipe wrench. You got one of those?"

Maura perked up, recognizing the more technical name. _Of course that's the term she'll know_. Without a word, she moved past Jane, her bare feet sloshing through the water as she went towards the back of the basement. Jane moved back under the sink and grinned happily when the coupling loosened finally – all without the need to resort to the awkward pipe wrench.

Maura returned when Jane had taken off the first piece of pipe, and handed the nipple wrench to her without comment.

"Thanks," Jane smiled gently before pushing herself back under the sink.

"Why is it colloquially called a nipple wrench?" Maura asked after a few minutes had passed in silence. The suddenness of the question and the question itself, coupled with Jane's current state of mind, caused her grip to slip suddenly and she pinched her finger between the pipe and the wrench.

"Ow, fuck!" Jane lifted her right hand and held the wrench, before lowering her left to inspect her thumb, shaking it back and forth. "Shit that hurt!"

"Let me see," Maura had come over and was crouching down next to Jane, her hands already pulling Jane's hand further out from under the sink so she could inspect it better.

"Wait, hold on. Don't yank me out just yet," Jane quickly lowered the nipple wrench and scooted out enough to sit up next to Maura, leaning her left shoulder against the side of the cabinet frame.

"You seem to have –"

"Pinched the skin? Yeah, I got that," Jane cut Maura's explanation off, earning herself a stern look for her troubles.

"Be careful, I don't want you hurting yourself just to help me," Maura's look softened and she gently rubbed Jane's scar tissue on the back of her hand.

"Look, why don't you go get the torch ready, I know how much you enjoy playing with fire," Jane teased, trying to remain even just the slightest bit focused.

Maura grinned playfully and swatted Jane's arm, "I do not like to play with fire."

As Maura stood to make her way back into the rear of the basement, Jane cocked her head to one side, her eyes travelling from the delicate dancer's foot up the high heel-toned calf, and along the yoga firmed thigh and derriere.

"I dunno, you keep cops for company," the words had jettisoned before her brain had any time to prepare evacuation procedures, and before Jane knew it, Maura had glanced over her shoulder, an eyebrow expertly arched.

Catching Jane staring at her ass.

Jane's eyes widened, and she felt a wave of nausea wash over her. Licking her lips nervously, Jane watched as Maura's eyes took on a playful gleam, a matching smirk appearing briefly on her lips before she continued walking away.

_Dear God, she's sashaying._ Jane's eyes rolled back into her head and she let out a quiet groan. She definitely just got away with being caught checking out her best friend's ass without so much as a comment. _Alcohol is definitely back on the must-have list for the night._ Shaking her head, Jane leaned back under the sink and loosened the nipple enough to pull it out before finally getting to the pipe at the center of all of Maura's troubles.

Of course that came out without even a struggle. Typical.

Placing the pipe by her head, Jane gripped the sides of the cabinet opening and pulled herself out, twisting to pick up the pipe and nipple before standing up and heading back where Maura was most likely getting everything prepped.

"So, you wanna head upstairs while this dries?" Jane asked when she got the back room, glancing up at the end of her question to see Maura gripping the edge of the workbench so tightly that her knuckles were white.

Furrowing her brow, Jane walked over and placed the plumbing pieces on the bench and moved closer to Maura, placing a hand low on her back.

"Hey, you okay?" Jane asked, her voice soft, but Maura remained silent, her back stiff under Jane's hand.

Stepping closer, Jane gently brushed her fingers across Maura's shoulder blade. The body beneath the touch shivered, and Jane's eyes widened at the reaction. Stepping far within Maura's personal space, Jane leaned into her friend's frame, as close as she could without actually touching her.

"Maur," Jane murmured, her voice soft and scratchy, "Talk to me."

Maura slowly turned her head to one side, her gaze traveling from Jane's shoulder, at her eye level, and continuing upwards, following the curve of Jane's neck, across the planes of her face, lingering momentarily at her lips, and finally focusing on Jane's eyes. Jane swallowed thickly, and slowly raised her hands to rest them on either side of Maura's hands on the edge of the workbench, effectively pinning the doctor in place.

"I think," Maura began, only to pause and slowly lick her lips before continuing, "I think this evening is turning out far different than expected."

Jane bent her head down, her nose just brushing along the curve at the base of Maura's neck, a soft gasp escaping from between her lips at the touch.

"Bad different?" Jane murmured softly, her lips tickling the sensitize skin of her neck.

Maura sighed, tilting her head away from Jane a fraction, just enough to invite the detective's attentions to focus on her exposed neck.

Jane didn't wait for a verbal response to her question, Maura had all but spoken her wants and wishes from the moment Jane had shrugged her way out of her shirt earlier. Angling her head, Jane allowed her lips to brush along the column of Maura's neck, before landing briefly to leave a soft kiss just beneath an ear. Maura shivered at the touch, only to hiccup immediately after as a tongue lightly flicked just below her ear, teeth lightly grazing the lobe.

Maura's eyes fluttered shut, and a soft hum deep in her throat conveyed her approval of Jane's subtle ministrations. A nose edged along her jaw, and Maura succumbed to the overwhelming desire to turn her face more fully towards Jane.

Jane pulled back a fraction, her eyes searching her friend's face for any indication that this was not okay. Dark green, dilated eyes met hers, and Jane felt a tug of desire low in her belly. A faint tendril of a conscious thought briefly made a play for attention in her brain, something along the lines of "the plan" and possibly a baseball euphemism, but Jane was far too focused on the fact that she was centimeters from Maura's face, and closing.

She felt Maura's lashes flutter shut along her cheekbone as she tilted her head a fraction, and lightly brushed her lips over her friend's mouth. A sharp inhalation was Maura's response, encouragement, and plea, all pooled into one. Jane would've smirked if her mouth wasn't tingling from the slight contact, and quickly leaned in to seal her mouth firmly over Maura's, almost immediately swallowing a moan as the doctor opened her mouth, giving just as aggressively as Jane was taking.

If Jane took a moment to think about the current situation, it would have struck her as not even close to what she envisioned a first kiss with Maura to be. Soft? Slow? On the couch while unwinding with wine? Over pizza? Whatever it may have been, she had not fantasized about it being while she was soaked to the skin in Maura's basement. She had not thought Maura would be as demanding, hard, and unyielding as she was.

Flicking her tongue along the swollen curve of Maura's lower lip, Jane let her teeth gently graze the same spot, feeling Maura tense at the contact, a soft moan escaping her lips as Jane pulled back a fraction. Needing to be closer, Jane shifted her weight slightly, trying to get better leverage; considering Maura's back was still facing her for the most part, this position _had_ to be just killing her neck. A sharp gasp from Maura was her only reminder that she was soaked in cold water, and the rising tension evaporated instantly as Maura smiled guiltily.

"We should…" Maura paused, collecting herself, trying to regain control of her voice, "We should get you out of those wet clothes and into something dry."

Jane merely nodded, a warm smile spreading across her features as she pulled back, allowing Maura to pass in front of her.

As Maura began to ascend the stairs, Jane's eyes fell predictably, and she distractedly queried, "Did you know you have a hole in your yoga pants?"

Maura halted on the steps and glanced over her shoulder, her eyebrow quirked, a smirk spreading across her features as she waited for Jane to slowly bring her gaze up to meet hers.

"I thought you would notice that."

Jane felt a playful smile spread across her face, "I just bet you did."

_Who needs alcohol when you have a genius who doesn't make guesses? Who only makes the leap when she has enough proof to predict the outcome?_

* * *

_fin_


End file.
